Ryu Doseki
| weight = Well fit and Athletic | birthplace = Hinterlands - Aerie Peak | residence = The Wilds of Azeroth and Draenor | guild = Lùna Wolves | affiliations = Kaldorei of Darnassus | alignment = Chaotic/Neutral Good | faction = Alliance | class = Hunter , Gryphon Rider, Epic Scout, Dead shot Ranger, Primal, Beastmaster, Dragonsworn Druid }} Physical Description Ryu Doseki is a Wildhammer Dwarf whom stands at around 5 feet tall and weighs in at around 160 pounds . He has paler skin than his kin due to spending a great deal of time beneath the thick canopy of Northern Kalimdor and away from the direct sunlight he would have received had he grown up at home in Aerie Peak. When in his normal state he looks generally unassuming and like any other Dwarf. Though he has a more athletic build for running and climbing not typically found within the race as a whole. This is again due to his upbringing and training. He has a full Dwarven beard sandy brown in color that is long and grown to a point. Atop his head there is little more than what would amount to peach fuzz and a long braded tail of the same color as his beard. His face though not weathered from constant damage from harsh winds still shows some age. His eyes still appear to be full of life and almost radiate their blue color. Hidden under his beard and within his lips is a set of teeth belonging to a predator. His canines are sharp and lengthened comparable to his other teeth. His fingers sport thick callas like claws that aid him in climbing as well as physical combat. These features get enhances when Ryu fully transforms into his Primal state. Ryu has a Worgen type transformationRyu is considered transformed when he is "wearing" the animal hide helm seen in his image and not another helm. due to his failed attempts at becoming a Druid that can be triggered both willingly and emotionally when he gives into his anger. His body grows larger as the hair all over his body grows longer and completely fills out like a coat of fur. his once blue eyes shift to a more primal configuration and begin glowing yellow/gold. his nose and jawline grow outward into a muzzle as his ears shift their position upwards to be atop his head. His seemingly normal sized teeth and large canines grow even larger to fill out the new space. By the time his transformation is complete he is almost unrecognizable as a Dwarf. His body is completely covered in fur, his once blue eyes now shine with primal intent and have been enhanced to that of a bird of prey. Capable of honing in on the slightest of movement within an endless sea of grass. His once bulbous Dwarven nose can now track a scent as good as any wolf or hound. Armor Ryu chooses to wear a set of armor made of layers of thick leather. The color of which seems to be primarily browns and red. Though with his Wildhammer Tabard displayed proudly upon his chest and his hood there is now a large portion of green as well. These three colors can also be found in his Bow. Ryu does not typically wear his hood over his head but instead keeps it pulled back exposing his face and hair. Ryu chooses to cloak himself in large brown feathers shed by his Gryphon Sharak. Perhaps as a homage to his Wildhammer heritage, perhaps to allow him to better blend in with the trees as he hunts. His motivations are unclear, but it seems to work for him. Weapons Ryu typically carries with him two different weapons. The first being a Bow he received from the Kaldorei. The Main shaft and limbs of which was carved from a branch of the World tree. Over the years since Ryu has modified his bow. The libs of his bow have metal plates and are bound with vines and rope. The most noticeable modification is the pair of large saber fangs on either side of the bow's grip. These once belonged to a Nightsaber he raised from a cub he received from the Kaldorei Lelanai. Sadly however his beloved saber was killed protecting him at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Ryu took the fangs and placed them upon his bow to honor the sacrifice made on that day by the Kaldorei people. The other weapon Ryu is commonly seen with is a large hatchet. Though the origins of which are currently unknown. It is possible that it is his soul possession from his youth before venturing out with the merchant ship and eventually finding his destiny with the Kaldorei. The axe seems mundane enough visually speaking. The head is a silver blade with bronze trim and some frostwolf fur at the tip. The shaft is bound in red leather not unlike the material in his armor with a bronze pummel at the base with a short chain linking a tuff of fur. There appears to be a main cutting edge on the head of the axe, though the back of the blade appears to have an edge of its own. Likely not as effective however as the much larger face. The head seems to have a blue glow and what could be scorch marks suggesting there may be some magical aspect to the weapon. Perhaps it was blessed or clensed by Elune in the waters of a moonwell. Personality History Quotes Pets and Mounts Sharak }} Physical Description Sharak is a Razerbeak Gryphon hatched within the Avery on Aerie Peak. He is unique in that while most Gryphons, and Razerbeaks especially, are covered in brown feathers with a white crown and golden body, Sharak was hatched with completely brown plumage and fur. The Dwarves of Aerie Peak could not understand why this mutation came about. Now an Adult Sharak is a fully grown Gryphon adorned with green armor and a riding harness with the Wildhammer crest upon his breastplate. His talons are still yellow with his claws being black in color, however his forelegs match that of his hind quarters in coloration; being the same dark golden brown as his plumage. His eyes are a golden green coloration and are as sharp as any Gryphon before or after. Personality Sharak is a Gryphon of few words. Partially because he cannot speak a language most can understand save the Dwarves of Aerie Peak an his Dwarven rider Ryu. Like most if not all Gryphons Sharak loves the open sky and the feel of the wind under his wings. Though hatched in Aerie Peak Sharak spent a great deal of time growing-up over seas in Kalimdore with his rider. This does not seem to bother the Gryphon as much as one would think. While it is true that Kalimdor's northern regions are well blanketed in tree cover, there are indeed high mountains and open skies further south for a large beast to spread his wings and soar. Sharak does enjoy their trips to Stonetalon mountains, even if they had to contend with the local population of Hippogryphs and Wyverns for rights to the sky. Yugo | residence = The Wilds of Azeroth and Draenor | guild = Lùna Wolves | affiliations = Ryu Doseki | alignment = Chaotic Good | faction = Alliance | class = Hunter Pet , Ground MountYugo doubles as one of Ryu's Pets and his Garn Nighthowl mount. }} Physical Description Yugo is a large breed of a typically all black wolf species native to Draenor known by the locals as a Garn. It is unknown if he is of average size for his species as very few have been successfully studied in their natural habitats and even fewer have been capable of domestication. If you were to ask Ryu he would tell you that his Garn leans less towards the domesticated side then one would realize from watching the pair. When he is standing on all fours he breaches 5 feet at his shoulders and another foot or more at the tip of his ears when his head is raised and on alert. Easily a threatening sight to behold and large enough for Ryu to ride into battle. When Yugo stands or perches on his hind legs he easily towers over and can topple even large Tauren. Like all Garn Yugo's lower canines are larger that those of his top jaw. With the two largest being a length of 24 inches and extend above the top of his muzzle by quite a margin when his jaw is closed. His eyes are a teal to cyan in coloration and reflect the light to such a degree they literally glow this color. Like the majority of his species Yugo's bite is metal shattering. capable of sinking his large teeth into and crushing his pray within their protective armor/shells giving them little protection or resistance. While one would not think such a large beast would be anything but rough his black coat is actually quite soft and supple to the touch. Though few other than Ryu have ever dared to get close enough to try and pet the large form without loosing an appendage in the process. Underneath this layer of fur Yugo's body is covered in pure muscle with the only hint of bones coming from his teeth and claws. Every inch of him is thick and wound like a tight spring ready to release. The only time his muscles relax is when he and Ryu set in for the night. His paws are no less large or strong giving even a bear a run for its money. Leaving a print easily a foot or more in diameter and several inches in depth even in hard soil. Personality Yugo is a Garn and is very aggressive in that regard but he is first and formost a wolf. He is loyal and very protective of his Alpha Ryu, as well as other members of his perceived pack. This includes the other animal companions that Ryu travels with as well as similarly scented individuals or relatives. This includes the Kaldorei that his Alpha spends a great deal of time with as well as Those whom live within the Garrison over in Shadowmoon on Draenor. Though he has snapped at a few of the newer arrivals until they got better acquainted. To think that Yugo is domesticated or even tame in any sense of the word is a fools undoing. While Ryu has managed to bring the large Draenor wolf into his pack, the pair share a delicate balance of loyalties. While it is possible for Ryu to keep Yugo from attacking most of the time. It should never be considered a 100% certainty. Yugo is very feral and has generations of instincts within him that can not be overwritten in a single generation, let alone the few years he and Ryu have been a together. Fawkes | weight = 25lbs | birthplace = Unknown | residence = The Wilds of Azeroth and Draenor | guild = Lùna Wolves | affiliations = Ryu Doseki | alignment = Good | faction = Alliance | class = Hunter Pet }} Physical Description Fawkes is a Storm Crow that Ryu befriended some time during his stay with the Kaldorei before the Battle of Hyjal at the end of the Third War. Fully grown this large Bird of Prey stands at 4 feet tall with a fully extended wingspan reaching 10 feet wide. Like many of her kind, Fawkes has more muted color for her plumage, ranging from blacks to greys. Her talons are just short of white in coloration with a very slight blue hue; though one would not see it unless they were actively studying her. Her beak is black as the void and is followed by the piercing gaze of her glowing yellow eyes under a silver crested brow. Personality Trivia * Ryu is the oldest and rightful heir and Thane of the Doseki clan of Wildhammer Dwarves.Ryu Doseki is the true Thane of the Doseki clan with the exception of the still living Patriarch Doseki Wildhammer. Though his continued existence is thought to be a myth among the clan. Should the real Doseki Wildhammer reveal himself as being alive and well he would then be considered the true Thane to the clan that bares his name. His rank and title however went to his younger brother Bowen upon their father's passing. Due to the belief that Ryu had been lost at sea many years earlier. Ryu feels his younger brother is a better fit for the role and is content with his life in the wild with his animals. * Ryu Doseki like his bother was born in the cliffs of Aerie Peak, however his time there was short in comparison to his time away from home. He still keeps tabs on his birthplace from time to time. * Ryu spent a great deal of time as a merchant sailor prior to getting marooned on Kalimdor. * Ryu is an archer, has always been and always will be. While he has owned several in his many years, Ryu has never actaully fired a gun. Though he has used a ship's cannon once durring the Air Battle over Icecrown Citadel. * Ryu's current Gryphon, Sharak, was not the first for him to train or own. He did have another in his childhood years within Aerie Peak. Though the fate of that Gryphon seems to be unknown as no mention of one after Ryu leaves home is made. Speculations *It is possible that Ryu's first Gryphon had accompanied him but that would mean that it likely fell to the same fate as the rest of the crew aboard the vessel he sailed. Due to no mention of it being made prior to or after his arrival on Kalimdor. *It is equally possible however that it was left in Aerie and eventually came into the care of his brother Bowen. This could have the implications that Ryu's original Gryphon and that of Bowen's share the same fate due to being the same individual.See: Bowen/Trivia for more details on the fate of his Gryphon in Outland. Notes and references External Links *Ryu Doseki's Armory Page *Ryu Doseki's Hunter Pets * Ryu Doseki's Profiler on Wowhead.com * Ryu's Armor and Transmogs : ** [ Beast Mastery ] [ Ranger ] [ Primal ] *Sharak's Armory Page *Yugo's Armory page Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Wildhammer Category:Dwarf Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Hunter